Problem: Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{x^2}{x - 8}\]for $x > 8.$
We can write
\[\frac{x^2}{x - 8} = \frac{x^2 - 64 + 64}{x - 8} = \frac{(x - 8)(x + 8) + 64}{x - 8} = x + 8 + \frac{64}{x - 8} = x - 8 + \frac{64}{x - 8} + 16.\]By AM-GM,
\[x - 8 + \frac{64}{x - 8} \ge 2 \sqrt{(x - 8) \cdot \frac{64}{x - 8}} = 16,\]so
\[\frac{x^2}{x - 8} \ge 32.\]Equality occurs when $x = 16,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{32}.$